


golden boy

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, Fingerfucking, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdmageddon has become a permanent thing for Gravity Falls. Dipper finds himself the pet of Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first GF fic ever. I'm fascinated with the idea of Dipper as Bill's pet/play toy in an apocalyptic setting like weirdmageddon. Please heed the tags and enjoy, thanks!

The earth hadn’t stopped turning, Dipper knew that much, just time disappeared under Bill’s reign. Day or night; it was whatever Bill fancied. Usually, he fancied smoke, days that grew to over one hundred degrees fahrenheit. Or acid rain that left burn marks on those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Dipper considered himself lucky, well not exactly lucky in the proper form of the word. Lucky wasn’t being tethered to Bill’s throne like some wild animal, lucky wasn’t watching Bill trade Mabel for Gideon’s cooperation, cage Stan and Ford deep within the bowels of Bill’s personal chambers; half the time doped up on dream dust (as Bill liked to call it). 

No, there was no luck to be found here. Still, Dipper had to count his blessings, least none of them were being hunted for sport, caught only to be spit roasted over a fire and consumed by monsters.

Dipper stared at the floor, his knees hurt and his back felt stiff from the prolonged position. The collar he wore dug into the skin of his neck, pulling down where the heavy chain curled on the ground, latched onto a loop that protruded from the base of Bill’s seat. 

Bill wasn’t there, however, the party had moved elsewhere in the pyramid, a side room with more space for all Bill’s otherworldly accomplices. He’d been forgotten, Dipper was sure of it. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, to be forgotten by Bill, but his stomach growled and everything hurt. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and take a nap, perhaps in turn forget his situation. 

Dipper sighed. He pressed his palms to his thighs, the muscles in his back shuddering as he maintained his position. There were rules. Hold position until told otherwise, do not speak unless spoken to - a flash of heat enveloped Dipper’s face - do not respond to anyone else's touch, do not cum without permission; take punishment as it’s given, submit without complaint. 

He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. Surely it wouldn’t be so bad if he laid down. He’d been kneeling for hours, his legs were cramping and he couldn’t feel his feet. If he just stretched out and closed his eyes… 

Dipper twisted around, pulling his legs out from under him, and with some dismay found they were sluggish to move. He laid them out as he lowered himself down, his arms shaky with the effort. His stomach growled again but he reasoned that was fine, nothing he could do about it anyway, and when his head hit the ground exhaustion overtook him.

His first mistake had been falling asleep. Dipper had never meant to do that. He’d merely wanted to rest his eyes and ease his aching body. He tried to stifle a yawn as he stared up at Bill. The demon hovered before him, a tinge of red invading his normally pristine golden form.

“We have rules for a reason, Pine Tree!” Bill said, his small hands sitting at his sides where he might’ve had hips were he human. Despite his obvious displeasure, Dipper noted Bill sounded amused, giddy even. He felt dread wash over him like a cold breeze.

“I didn’t mean to,” Dipper breathed. “I-I was just so tired-”

“Tired? Humans are so funny, so fragile, so _needy_ ,” Bill practically vibrated as he descended to Dipper’s level, he flushed pure gold. “What should I do with you, Pine Tree? You disobeyed. Should I punish you?”

Dipper’s lips pressed into a thin line at the mention of punishment. There was no point in protesting, for one it’d be another rule broken and two Bill had clearly made up his mind. He opted to bow his head instead, his fingers dug into the meaty part of his palms as he waited for Bill’s next move. 

“Aw, why the long face?” Bill intoned. Reaching out he pat Dipper on the head, his fingers running against Dipper’s skull. “It’s just a little punishment, nothing you can’t handle.”

Bill floated away before settling on his throne. He motioned to the spot in front of him, ample room for two. “Come on, Pine Tree,” he beckoned. “I promise it won’t be as bad as your silly little brain is making it out to be. Just one, two, three, and done! Then I’ll let you curl up and sleep. Deal?”

Dipper moved to his feet slowly, the chain rattled as he climbed onto the elevated chair. He resigned himself to this, there was no escaping it. And somewhere in his head he hoped Bill was being serious, that it wouldn’t be that bad. He hadn’t broken any rules before, he’d been good. That had to count for something, right? 

“Atta boy,” Bill praised. 

Dipper perched awkwardly on the edge of the throne, unsure how Bill wanted him. That question was answered soon enough. 

“Hands here, lean against it, ass out,” the demon instructed, motioning to one of the thrones arms. He hesitantly took his position, squirming when nothing happened immediately. 

Tentatively, Dipper peered over his shoulder. 

Bill was staring. Eye narrowed as if he was trying to decide on something. 

“Pull it all down,” Bill finally said, his small hand tugging on the waistband of Dipper’s shorts. 

Dipper scowled. “Why?” 

Bill’s eye contorted into a facsimile of a frown. “Talking back now are we, Pine Tree?” 

“N-no!” Dipper quickly supplied. With shaking hands he unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall around his knees. Despite his boxers he felt horribly exposed. 

“I said _all_ of it.” 

“But-” Dipper began. He was hushed by Bill tearing the material down himself. The air was shockingly cold on his newly exposed flesh, his cheeks burned with humiliation. He didn’t understand and felt slightly sick - he could practically feel Bill’s gaze on him. 

He started to shake. 

“Whoa, whoa,” Bill exclaimed. “Don’t freak out, kid. I haven’t even started!”

Dipper yelped as a small hand found his ass. A moment later the other one clawed at his scalp and tugged a painful handful of hair. 

“W-what?” Dipper asked. Tears were suddenly threatening to fall down his face. He’d always known Bill to be a perverse monster, what with screwing with them for so long and then declaring weirdmageddon, but this- _this_ was something else entirely and Dipper didn’t know what to expect. 

“Never had someone touch you hey, Pine Tree? A shame really, your ass is silky soft,” Bill said with a cackle. “All the better, really. Ever have someone spank you? Mommy or daddy? Stan?” Dipper remained silent. He was having a hard time processing everything and Bill’s hand felt hot on him. 

“Guess not! How fun!” Bill laughed. He wound his arm up, watching as Dipper sagged in relief, then brought it down. Hard. 

Dipper heard the sound of Bill’s hand colliding with his flesh before he felt it, and boy did he feel it. He jerked forward only to sob as Bill held his firmly by his hair. The spot where Bill had hit him ignited into a burn. He wriggled again.

“No you don’t,” Bill said. “Hold still, kid, that was only number one. Got two more to go.”

Dipper clenched his teeth, waited and screamed when Bill’s hand came down again with inhuman strength. For a second all he knew was white hot agony then a sob tore itself from his throat and he whimpered as Bill ran a treacherous hand over the places that hurt most. 

Nails Dipper didn’t know Bill had ran over the fiery areas, teasing at the inflamed skin. 

“Look at you, Pine Tree. All lit up red for me.” Bill soothed, patting Dipper’s hip. “It’s a good look for you, now let’s see if we can get you to really let go.”

He didn’t have time to brace this time. Bill’s hand hit him not once, but twice in quick succession. The scream that bubbled up from Dipper’s throat from the first smack was choked off when the second one landed. He gasped when Bill released his hair, head hanging over the thrones edge as he tried to regain his bearings in spite of the pain. 

His thighs trembled when Bill’s hand came to once again survey his work. 

“You- you said _three_ ,” Dipper ground out between his teeth as he panted.

Bill laughed. “I did, didn’t I? Oh well. You really do look great like this, Pine Tree.”

Dipper scowled. “C-can I sleep now?” He asked, his voice all nasally from the tears that ran down his face. He shuddered as Bill’s hand continued to run over his flesh, he squeaked when it dipped lower, exploring a place Dipper had rarely explored himself. 

“Please,” he said, voice high and nervous. Small fingers pressed along the seam of his balls, cupped them and gave a experimental roll. “Don’t, Bill-”

“Humans sure are funny, I mean look at these!” Bill exclaimed, ignoring Dipper’s pleas. “They’re so soft and squishy, I could crush them if I wanted, Pine Tree.” 

The hand squeezed ever so slightly and Dipper whimpered and held completely still lest his movement encouraged Bill to do just that. 

“And this,” Bill marveled, hand slipping under Dipper’s balls to poke at his small prick.

Dipper couldn’t contain himself. Even his wildest nightmares didn’t involve being molested by a demonic triangle. He sniffled loudly. 

“Please,” he begged, hoping to appeal to some deep down part of Bill that wasn’t as twisted. “Let me sleep, I did what you asked!”

Bill’s fingers stopped where they were, pressing hot to Dipper’s length. 

“Fine, fine, Pine Tree, here’s your reward.” 

The throne disappeared, as did the chain linking him to it as the room disintegrated around him. Dipper felt nauseous when everything stopped bleeding like runny ink. 

The new room was familiar, an odd assembly of shapes littered the walls and any flat surface, on one wall was a gaping portal to another realm, a glossy barrier that only Bill - or so it seemed - could pass through protected it. 

He hadn’t spent long in here. Bill preferred to have him around at all times, even if all he did was kneel and listen to the demon dictate to his followers. Since the last time, however, a plush bed of some sort had been added. It was round and black and something about it reminded Dipper of a dog bed, not that he cared, the last time Bill had disappeared through the portal and left him to toss and turn on the hard floor. 

“Go on, Pine Tree, get your precious sleep,” Bill said, rolling his eye. 

Dipper climbed onto the bed gingerly, careful not to aggravate his backside too much. It still stung, but not so badly now. A new tether materialized after he curled up, tying him to the wall. 

“Can I have something to wear?” He asked hesitantly, very aware that his clothes had disappeared along with the other room. His stomach rumbled and he blinked, just now remembering he was hungry. 

“Don’t think so, kid,” Bill laughed but his eye grew wide at the sound. “Believe me, you look better this way! I completely forgot humans need to eat, silly me!”

A slice of buttered bread and a glass of water came into existence before him and Dipper quickly consumed both, licking the grease from his fingers when he was done. He tried to ignore how intently Bill watched him. 

“I’ll give you something more satisfying when you wake up.” Bill promised with a lopsided wink. “Now off to sleep you go, sweet dreams.” 

Dipper had opened his mouth to ask if he could see Stan or Ford, or even ask of Mabel’s condition but before he could he felt Bill’s dream magic seep into his bones. His eyelids felt unbearably heavy and for the second time that day he succumbed to sleep.

He didn’t dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response in comments and kudos were very appreciated, my goodness thank you for all the support! Even if I admittedly don't know what the hell I'm doing haha.

He woke to an explosion that rocked the entire pyramid. Dipper started, his heart pounding against his rib cage as adrenaline coursed through his body. Eyes wide, he looked wildly around for any sign of danger; a million things crossed his mind, the monsters overthrowing Bill, the time baby having regenerated and deciding the only way to fix this mess was to blow Gravity Falls right off the map. 

There was, however, nothing and Dipper wondered if it had been a figment of his imagination, perhaps the lingering dregs of a nightmare he couldn’t remember. 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you, Pine Tree? I tried to keep quiet, I _really_ did.” 

Dipper jumped then settled, his knuckles white as he gripped handfuls of his makeshift bed. He stared up at the demon who morphed into being.

“What was that?” He asked, feeling a bit breathless. 

“Oh, you know, the ol’ razzle dazzle, badabing badaboom,” Bill rambled holding his hands out in what could be considered a shrug. When Dipper didn’t respond he said: “Found some rebels to the cause! Blew them to smithereens! It was great, do you _know_ how funny human bodies look when they’re being scattered every which way?”

Dipper paled but Bill only continued. 

“Somehow the little monsters had climbed all the way up here. Impressive considering how feeble you are as a species. Blew out half the west hall but, hey, doesn’t matter!”

A stomach churning thought invaded his mind when Bill finished. Had it been Wendy, or Soos? He pressed a hand to his stomach, willing his unease away. 

“Everything okay there, kid?” Bill asked suddenly, he floated closer. 

“My friends,” Dipper managed, avoiding eye contact. He let the unspoken question hang in the air between them. 

Bill’s eye narrowed in displeasure. “Haven’t been able to find them,” he admitted, crossing his arms. “I’m sure that’s a great relief for you.”

That was the understatement of the century, Dipper thought, exhaling a nervous breath. He was in quite the predicament as it were but if Bill had killed them… The thought was unbearable. 

“Well, you’ve moped around long enough,” Bill exclaimed. “We’ve got court to attend, Pine Tree.”

“Court?” Dipper asked, he clutched his bed harder. 

“Y’know, the silly stuff one such as myself has to sit through in order to rule the masses?” Bill said, a laugh punctuating his words. “There’s nothing to it, and really my subjects are pretty thick, still, I have to at least _pretend_ like I care about their well being.” 

He found that hard to believe. Bill was powerful, he didn’t need to please anybody in order to keep control. Dipper guessed it was all in the thrill of playing games that got Bill interested in holding such a gathering. 

The thought of trying to sophisticate monsters would’ve been amusing, however Dipper could only wonder at how long he’d be made to kneel at the foot of Bill’s throne.

“Oh!” Bill blinked, eye going wide. He looked something akin to excited. “I almost forgot, can’t have you wearing nothing but your flimsy human skin.”

Dipper expected something horrible, transparent materials that were there to show him off rather than keep any of his dignity in tact. Instead he got one of the shirts from the gift shop, a few sizes too big. It hung over his shoulder suggestively and he was horrified to find nothing beneath it.

“Much better,” Bill said above him. “As much as I want you to remain naked, there’s a certain level of _finesse_ that needs to be maintained.”

He had a second to inspect the outfit, if one could call it that. When he shifted it folded between his thighs uncomfortably and bagged out everywhere it obviously didn’t fit him. Still he supposed it was better than nothing. 

“Come along, Pine Tree,” Bill interrupted and the lackluster garment were soon forgotten as the room did that horrible thing from before. This time it twisted as the colours bled and Dipper closed his eyes as his insides flipped over. 

And then everything was still. 

For a long moment there was nothing but white noise bouncing around Dipper’s head. Bill’s touch brought him back violently. 

It had been nothing but a small hand on his temple but it was more than enough to cause Dipper to careen away. 

“Yeesh, kid,” Bill said, blinking slowly. “Calm down, you were gone for a second there. Don’t thank me for bringing you back.” 

“I won’t,” Dipper muttered under his breath before glancing sharply up at Bill.

If the demon heard he didn’t say anything. Instead Bill decided upon floating up to his perch. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Bill said and Dipper felt the eyes of over a dozen creatures he hadn’t noticed on him. “ _Humans_. Takes a while to get them going.” Bill joked.

A chorus of laughs erupted.

“Jokes aside, we’ve got business to attend to!” Bill exclaimed, his gaze found Dipper. He beckoned him with a wave of the hand. “Come on up here, Pine Tree.”

He hesitated then stood shakily and padded over to the throne. He climbed onto it, averting his gaze as Bill gestured him to sit. The throne was roomy enough for both of them, though Bill less sat, more hovered. 

“Atta boy.” Bill praised, Dipper bullied every muscle in his body not to flinch when the demon ruffled his hair. “One more thing, then we can start.”

Dipper didn’t know what he’d expected. Not a multitude of fruits and warm biscuits that’s for sure. 

“Thought I’d forgotten again?” Bill teased. 

He couldn’t rein in the glare he shot Bill. “Can I eat?” He asked quietly.

“Of course, Pine Tree,” Bill said, he plucked a blueberry from the assortment of fruit and held it out.  
Dipper reached out to take the berry but Bill jerked his hand away. “Ah ah, I said you could _eat_ it, not take it.”

Dipper sucked in a breath of air, concentrating on not glaring holes into Bill. They sat there at an impasse for a minute and during that minute, with the berry still between his fingers, Bill began speaking. 

His voice was shrill in Dipper’s ears, becoming background noise as he struggled with the choice before him. Ultimately, his stomach made the choice for him. Shuffling closer, Dipper braced himself for this new humiliation as he leaned in. He took the berry delicately between his teeth, making sure to avoid any contact and pulled it from Bill’s grasp. 

Sweet, tart filled his mouth as he chewed his prize and waited for Bill to tease or taunt him for eating like a dog being fed scraps. Nothing was forthcoming, however, and Dipper swallowed his surprise along with the berry. Not one monster had interrupted the proceedings (currently an argument over who got what bit of land) to gawk at him or laugh.

Even more so to his surprise, Bill offered him a slice of apple. Dipper didn’t hesitate this time. He leaned in and again took the fruit from Bill without ridicule. 

He closed his eyes as he chewed, savouring every bit of it before swallowing and looking to Bill for more. Next was what looked like a piece of a strawberry, it’s pink inside glistening where Bill had torn it apart. Dipper eyed it dubiously but leaned in nonetheless. 

With his mouth tentatively open he leaned in. A look of irritation passed his face when Bill moved his hand just out of reach. Readjusting, and moving forward, Dipper tried again. This time he got the fruit on his tongue; he also got Bill’s fingers. 

For a moment his mind went blank. He knelt there with his jaw hanging lax and Bill’s fingers caressing the sticky warmth of his tongue around the fruit. 

Dipper recoiled. Mouth snapping shut as he pressed himself to the far edge of the throne. He stared at Bill with a shocked expression plastered across his face as he clutched the length of the shirt he wore tightly to his body, as if it might provide protection. 

He gulped the remaining strawberry down and waited for some sort of reaction from the demon but there was nothing. Dipper scowled. This time when Bill offered his hand out a steaming biscuit was clutched between his fingers, buttery and fresh smelling. He pushed down his unease, unable to resist such an offering. He nibbled at it, butter spilling onto his chin as he ate. The last bits of the biscuit required some maneuvering. His lips brushed Bill’s fingers twice on the way but eventually he got the rest - and then he did something that shocked himself. 

Dipper licked his lips before lapping the butter that had oozed off the bread from Bill’s fingertips. Bill's fingers were a small price to pay for much needed sustenance, he reasoned.

He sat on his haunches after and ate the next biscuit quickly. He topped it off with a slice of a peach, gooey and dripping thick syrup all over the front of his shirt, then ignored anything else Bill offered.  
He rubbed at his face with a hand and let it sit on his stomach. For the first time since this all began Dipper felt… okay, good enough with his stomach happily full of bread and fruit and Bill’s attention elsewhere. It was nice, if one could call anything during weirdmageddon that. 

Again he felt lucky. 

Suddenly he found himself wondering about Stan and Ford. Did Bill feed them? Were they slowly wasting away where Bill had them locked up? And what of Mabel? 

Dipper’s thoughts darkened. He would _kill_ Gideon if any harm had come to his twin. 

“Enough!” Bill said, cutting through Dipper’s thoughts. The monsters who’d been making quite the ruckus went silent. 

Bill fixed them all with his gaze. “It’s been fun,” he said with a roll of his eye. “Now out, out! Leave!”

Dipper watched them scurry away, some lumbering along, the majority grotesque in their inhuman movements, like joints that bent at odd angles or a trail of murky slime left in the wake of a creature that dragged itself by two small arms. 

He looked away, feeling a little ill.

“Y’know, PIne Tree, you did well today,” Bill said, sounding oddly wondrous. Dipper steeled himself. “You deserve a reward for being so good during all that boring hooplah. Don’t you think so?”

“Tell me about Stan and Ford.” Dipper said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And Mabel.”

Bill seemed to think on his demand. Perhaps deciding what punishment best for talking to rudely and ignoring the question given him, even if it was rhetorical. 

“Sure thing!” Bill exclaimed and swept behind Dipper in one easy movement. A small hand tugged at Dipper’s ear. “I’ll tell you all about them, but only if you do this for me.”

Dipper glanced over his shoulder at the demon. “Do what?” He asked. He worried his bottom lip as Bill reached around.

“Nothing really, Pine Tree. You just need to hold nice and still for me.” 

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Hadn’t he endured enough already? Being fed by hand and reduced to wearing a shirt and nothing else? His backside hadn’t forgotten yesterdays debacle either, the skin still felt tight with the swelling. 

His eyes widened as Bill’s intention was made clear in the form of one hellishly warm hand sinking between his legs, palming him through the shirts fabric. 

“S-Stan,” Dipper reminded, voice cracking as Bill pressed against his back; a solid wall that prevented him from flinching away. 

“Hmm, let’s see,” Bill mused out loud. “He’s fine, both of them are, one could say they’re even happy! It’s hard to be sad when you don’t know which way is up or down.”

Dipper pressed his chin to his chest, screwing his eyes shut. His legs trembled and his mouth was dry. Worst of all his entire body was starting to feel warm, his cheeks flushed and he opened his mouth to pant when Bill squeezed him tight. 

“You’ve done this before right, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, he blinked against Dipper’s exposed shoulder and drew the shirt up with a mere suggestion of his mind. "Course you have."

Dipper shook, his eyes opened to slits as he dared to look down to where the cool air licked at his flesh. He groaned at what he saw. Bill’s hand was small but curled snug around his cock, a few drops of pearly white precum already flecked the black of the demons knuckles. 

“What of Mabel?” He gasped as Bill palmed at his balls, pressing experimentally to the space behind them. 

Bill vibrated against him, his voice thrummed against his core and seemed to rattle his bones. “She’s smarter than you, Pine Tree,” Bill laughed. Dipper gasped as something stroked along the cleft of his ass. “She learned her place right off the get go, in fact I think she _enjoys_ it.” 

“ _O-oh_?” Dipper groaned a question as a finger probed at him, pushing dry to the first knuckle then withdrawing. “N-not that!”

“She loves it, Pine Tree, she likes when Gideon does this exact thing to her.” Bill hissed. He stroked the weeping flesh in his palm, twisting his hand around it in a way that made Dipper scream and squirm violently against him. “She gets wet for it,” Bill exclaimed, he pressed in finger inside the too-tight space that was Dipper’s body. Perplexed he said: “You’re dry as a bone, kiddo, must be a girl thing. No matter!”

Dipper blinked wildly as water morphed the edges of his vision. He didn’t want to cry but the hands on him were too tight, and the digit that breached him every second stroke scraped him raw as it stretched him open. 

“Please!” He cried, clawing at Bill’s wrist with his hands. “Stop! Please, you’re hurting me! Ah _Bill_!”

His body betrayed him.

Dipper couldn’t fathom it, he was groggy, his head full of cotton and eyes and nose streaming. He was mumbling something. A mantra? No, a plead. God, he felt dirty, sticky. He twitched to life and felt _good_. His balls tingled with his release and his cock drooped unimpressively downwards to where Bill’s hand hovered, cupped to catch every last drop of his cum - at least what hadn’t already been lost to the throne beneath them.

Had he came?

“How disappointing,” Bill said sounding put-off. 

Dipper’s stomach dropped. 

“I’m sorry!” He stammered, regaining his bearings. “I didn’t mean to!”

Bill slipped around to face Dipper. He stared down at the ejaculate he cradled. 

“Maybe I should send you to Gideon for some training,” Bill said, he sounded detached and, if Dipper didn’t know any better, upset. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll remember next time, I forgot to ask- you were _hurting_ me,” Dipper rambled desperately.

“I don’t think spanking you will fix this one, Pine Tree.” 

Dipper clutched at his shirt anxiously, he shook as Bill wiped the few drops of cum he had managed to save into his hair.

Working his hand against the back of Dipper’s skull, Bill pulled him close. “I know just the thing for you. You said you wanted to see Stan again?” Bill all but giggled. “I’ll let you see him alright. I’ll let you see _all_ of him, Pine Tree.” 

Bill’s laughter echoed in the empty room. 

“But for now I think I’ll leave you to think over the rules. In silence.”

A snap of Bill’s fingers and Dipper’s mouth was stretched open wide, a ball gag of some kind that was wrapped snug around his head. Instinctively, he went to reach for it but Bill chuckled. 

“Nuh uh!” He chastised. “None of that now.” 

Dipper whimpered from behind the gag as something slithered along his arms, tightening at his wrists and extending to his legs. There was pressure, his spine arched to accommodate it and he flopped onto his side as the bindings settled. 

Bill regarded Dipper for a moment before turning. 

“I’ll be back later,” he said feigning an apologetic tone as he added: “It’s a bit chilly today thanks to the west hall being exposed… You’ll be fine right, Pine Tree?”

Dipper stared up at the demon with glassy eyes. 

“Wonderful!” Bill exclaimed and he vanished with a loud pop.


End file.
